Under His Spell A Kradam Love Story
by KobraPartyGhoul
Summary: After a night of partying, Kris Allen is too wasted to go home, besides, Adam Lambert has other plans. Follow them as a simple crush turns into full blown lust in just one night. Char. Kris Allen, Adam Lambert, Katy Allen.


**Under His Spell-A Kradam Love Story**

**American Idol: Season 8 is where we first saw Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. The winner and the runner up is what they were known as. Everyone knew that Adam had a crush on Kris, and everyone knew that Kris was married. The fact is, we don't really get to choose who we fall in love with; but I'm getting ahead of myself. They were only friends. But that doesn't mean anything to those who know no bounds. **

**After American Idol, they both went their separate ways, but still kept in touch. Not much went on between them during their time apart. But it only took one meeting to reconnect. They both happened to be recording in the same studio. It was the first time in months, that they'd seen each other, so they were both very excited. But it didn't last long, like all good things; they must come to an end. It wasn't until later that they were able to be together again.**

**The next time they saw each other, it was at a huge party Adam was throwing, and a ton of people has shown up, as usual. But the only person Adam had eyes for were Kris. Everyone knows about the crush, but it's something more than that, and they all knew it. Kris is perfect for Adam, except for the fact that Kris is married and that Adam is gay. But does it really matter? For the entire night, Adam's mind was on Kris. Little did Adam know, Kris had his mind on him as well. After the party, Kris offered to help clean up. When every last bowl was sparkling and every crumb was up; Kris was still there. Adam had no intention of letting him leave. It wasn't because of how Kris looked, or anything, it was because he was wasted and couldn't drive home. Kris was set up on the couch and after a long goodnight to each other, it was lights out. **

**Tossing and turning filled the apartment that night until Kris couldn't take it anymore. Adam was corrupting his dreams. He was all Kris could think about. And he didn't know why. No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why. And he was about to see if it was true. Kris got up and walked to Adam's room. He stood outside the door for a minute going over everything in his head. Could he do this? Could he do this and look at his wife again? Could he do this and be happy? Is this what he really wants? Yes. He opened the door and peeked inside. Adam was sleeping peacefully and he was so beautiful. Kris entered the room and crossed over to the bed. He wasn't sure what to do but he got on top of Adam anyway. If anything, Adam would know how to proceed. At that moment Adam rolled over onto his back and looked up at him. Kris put a finger on Adam's lips before he could speak. Then he moved his finger and hesitated for a moment, before passionately kissing Adam.**

"**What was that for?" Asked Adam**

"**Just because…" Kris said with a giggle in his voice**

**For the next several minutes they were locked together in a seemingly never-ending kiss. Then Kris stopped and looked up at Adam.**

"**What is it Kris?"**

"**Um…could we…I mean.. you know" **

**He was stuttering because he'd never done this before, but he had always wanted to.**

"**Yeah, if you want."**

"**I do!"**

"**Not so loud." Said Adam in a half whisper.**

"**Sorry, I don't know what to do, this is my first time with a guy and I'm not sure of anything-" Adam cut him off with a kiss and a look of reassurance. Then, with some maneuvering, Adam was on top of Kris. He understood that Adam needed to be on top but it was still different. But Kris couldn't help but sigh. Adam was so beautiful; the dark hair that was slightly ruffled, the blue eyes that shined and the lips so perfectly formed. Adam knew what Kris was thinking because he was thinking exactly the same thing about him. Adam leaned in close to Kris and whispered,**

"**Tell me if I hurt you or anything, ok?"**

"**Ok" **

**Adam decided to start out slow and soft then work his way up. Right now it wasn't about being hot and heavy. This was Kris, his prize and not just some other guy. It wasn't just going to be sex; it was going to be something more. Something that would mean something to them, something that would stay with them even if Kris left after this. Which Adam doubted if Kris would stay because they lead two totally different lives, but now wasn't the time for all that.**

**Adam took off all of Kris's clothes slowly, one article at a time, taking in every wonderful nook and cranny of him as he did it. Then removed his own, as he did, Kris ran his finger over every inch of Adam that showed. They looked at each other for a minute, taking everything in about each other. Tracing every line, every surface not wanting to miss a thing. Adam started kissing Kris slowly and moving down his neck and sinking lower. He went around Kris' nipples with his tongue gingerly. And continued to kiss him lower, lower, down he went causing Kris to buck against Adam. He stopped at his thighs and sighed, making Kris instantly hard. Adam took his lips to Kris's thighs and then started kissing them. He then went around the head of Kris's shaft before he slipped his mouth over it and started to slowly take it in. Up and down, up and down. Adam dug his fingernails into Kris's perfect ass, which made him moan softly. It wasn't out of pain, but out of pleasure. Kris had never felt this way before, it was pure ecstasy. It was new and he couldn't wait to see what else Adam would do. Adam decided that this was good enough-for now. He brought his tongue up to the top of Kris's penis and swirled his tongue around. Kris let out the most divine moan a person could utter. Kris was extremely pleased. Adam enjoyed making Kris moan, it meant he was doing well. Adam was ready to move on, so he moved up and was now between Kris's legs and kissing his stomach. Kris grabbed Adam's hair and started to pull him up so that they were now face to face. He was done with the kissing and now all Kris wanted was Adam, every single inch of him.**

**Kris was now at Adam's ear and he whispered:**

"**Take me Adam, please."**

**Adam looked at Kris and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kris actually wanted this just as much as he did. At first he thought that Kris would freak out on him and they wouldn't get anywhere but they were; they were getting everywhere. Adam rolled Kris onto his back and begun to kiss him from the top of his back down to his butt. Adam reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle and popped the cap. He lubed up his fingers and inserted them into Kris. Kris moaned and sank lower into the bed trying not to be loud.**

**Adam said," You can make as much noise as you want, it's ok"**

"**But you said not to be..loud…"**

"**I know, just forget what I said before."**

**Adam kept moving his fingers in and out of Kris, spreading him apart more and more each time. He wanted to make sure that Kris got the most out of this. He wanted their first time together to be all it could be and more. At that moment, Kris moaned, you could hear the lust in his voice. Adam had hit that sweet spot he'd been looking for.**

"**Do …do that again..."**

"**You like this?" He said while sliding his finger over that spot once more.**

"**Oh…my…God…do it... just do it now please"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Come on…you know what I want, what I need."**

"**I want you to say it."**

"**Adam…just…FUCK ME!"**

**Adam removed his fingers and popped the cap again. That was the most invigorating sound Kris had ever heard. When this started he wasn't sure if he could do this but now there were no such thoughts. He knew that as long as Adam was in charge he'd be okay. Kris took in a long sigh that made Adam freeze. Adam looked down at this beautiful man in his bed and had to sigh himself. Everything was going perfectly and now time for him to see how compatible he and Kris were. Time to see how well they fit together. Adam was fully lubed up and was ready to begin. He pushed his penis in a little at a time and with each thrust, Kris groaned. Kris spread his legs wider and wider wanting more. Even though it hurt, it was amazing. Adam was holding onto Kris's hips and with one final thrust, and a low grunt from Kris, he was completely in. He gave him a minute to adjust to his cock being inside him. Kris liked how it felt to have Adam inside him. It was like nothing he'd felt before. Adam held onto Kris's hips and begun to go in and out.**

**Kris and Adam moaned in unison with each push and thrust.**

"**More, more! Oh god more, please, Adam."**

**Adam's only wish is to make Kris happy so naturally, he gave him more. It burned and felt like it was going to tear him apart but Kris didn't care. Soon Adam spilled into him and Kris was filled with warmth. He couldn't think of a way it could get any better. But it did. Adam brought him up off the bed and held him close. Both of their chests were heaving in unison. Adam ran his hands over Kris' body, feeling everything. Kris was still hard and growing harder with every touch. Adam was like a pro. Stopping where it felt good and going over it again and again. Kris thought he might die from pure satisfaction, but he didn't want it to end. Adam couldn't believe how good this felt. He'd been with plenty of men but none were like this. He was right, Kris was special and so was this. Neither of them wanted to stop, and they didn't.**

**Adam and Kris went on like this for two hours before stopping. Once they were too sore to continue, Adam climbed off of Kris and lay down next to him.**

"**Thank you." Said Kris, still trying to catch his breath.**

"**For what?" Adam whispered, now half asleep.**

"**For the best night of my life."**

**With a giggle Adam said, "You're very welcome"**

**Adam kissed Kris and pulled him closer. He held onto Kris as if he never planned on letting him go.**

"**Adam?"**

"**What?" Mumbled Adam.**

"**Can I stay?" Kris asked almost hesitantly.**

"**Yes."**

"**Forever?"**

**Adam looked over at Kris and couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was so much standing in their way but none of that mattered. He knew they'd figure out all the details later.**

"**Yes baby, I'd like that." Replied Adam with a half smile. **

**This was something he had wanted very much. Adam held onto Kris and brought him in closer every now and then to kiss the back of his neck. Adam never wanted this to end. The good thing was that it wasn't going to end. Kris wanted to be with him…forever. That word was burned into Adam's brain. And he would never forget this night. After what they'd done, what they will do. It was almost too exciting to think about. **

**They stayed locked together all night. In the morning they fed each other breakfast and had almost too much fun getting around. Neither of them knew that taking a shower could be so much fun. They were in heaven or at least they thought they were. But in the end Kris had to face reality. He was married and had taken vows, but now that was all gone. What was Kris to do? He had to go home and face his wife. Adam understood but he still didn't want Kris to go. After all, Kris wanted to stay forever, he said so himself. In the end, they both knew what Kris had to do. Adam offered to come but Kris said he had to do this alone. Kris stood outside his door just looking at it and remembering all that had gone on. He went through the door and found his wife sitting on the couch watching TV. **

"**Hi" Chirped Katy.**

"**Hey" Kris mumbled.**

"**How was the party?" she got up and walked over to Kris**

"**Fine."**

"**That's good. "She said with a smile **

**She went into kiss him but he backed away.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, I just…I'm not feeling too good I don't want to have something and give it to you.**

"**Oh, ok here let me take your temperature."**

"**No, its ok I'm going to go take a shower and see if that helps."**

"**Ok." She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew Kris would eventually tell her. He walked upstairs and closed the door behind him with a thud**.** What am I doing? I know what I'm doing. No, yes. Ugh. His mind was going crazy. He wanted to be with Adam but downstairs was his wife. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should have brought Adam but then what? Kris was pacing in the bathroom just back and forth, back and forth. Oh forget it. He didn't want to think about this know. He started up the water, and realized this was his second shower today. While pulling off his shirt he stopped, and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Adam. He wanted all his clothes to smell like Adam. It was such an amazing smell; he couldn't help but to love it. He hopped into the shower and closed his eyes. Last night's events were racing through his mind. He decided that after his shower he would call Adam and ask him what to do. His wife interrupted his thoughts.**

"**Kris?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a bit are you going to be ok?"**

"**Yeah I'll be fine."**

**He heard the door close and he was finally alone. He could still feel every touch, every kiss. That's what he wanted. Adam is what he wanted. The only problem was, what to do about his wife.**

**He got out of the shower and got dressed in something new. He called Adam-nothing. He dialed again and almost immediately heard that familiar, calming voice that only Adam possessed. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Adam?"**

"**Kris, hey. What's up?"**

"**Um…I don't know what to do I thought I could face her but I can't, it's just too hard. Adam, what should I do? I don't know what to tell her, I don't know how to act or anything. Please tell me what to do I just want to come home to you and be with you. Please, please… **

"**Kris calm down."**

"**Ok."**

"**It's going to be fine, don't worry."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Yeah, you have to ask yourself this; what do you want?"**

"**You."**

"**Ok, do you still have feelings for Katy?"**

"**I don't know, I love her but yet…"**

"**Ok…I think you should spend at least tonight with her."**

"**What? Adam don't you want me-"**

"**Yes Kris I want you here but we need to make sure this is what is right."**

"**But,"**

"**Kris, this will prove if you are meant to stay or to come with me, alright?"**

"**Fine."**

"**Ok, listen are you listening?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Baby if you do this you will finally know for a fact if this is what you want."**

"**Ok, and if I don't want Katy anymore?"**

"**Then in the morning you come over here and then we tell her together."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Ok and Kris."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I miss you."**

"**Oh Adam, I miss you too."**

"**Bye Kris."**

"**Bye Adam."**

**Kris hung up the phone and jumped when the door opened.**

"**That was fast."**

"**Oh I just went to get milk."**

"**Oh…"**

**Katy walked by him into the kitchen and started making dinner. Only a few more hours," he kept thinking, "just a few more." The night went by slowly, they ate in silence. She knew something was up but didn't know what. She thought maybe something had happened between Adam and Kris like a fight. After dinner, they both sat down to watch the newest episode of True Blood.**

"**Kris?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What happened between you and Adam?"**

**Kris froze. No she doesn't… she can't know. Be cool Kris, stay calm.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Well since you came home you've seemed kind of different."**

"**Different?"**

"**Yeah did you guys get into a fight?"**

"**No."**

"**Oh…so there's nothing?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Ok, well I think I'm going to bed."**

"**Ok, me too."**

**They walked upstairs and into their bedroom. More silence. They both climbed into bed. **

"**So didja miss me?" She said with a coy little smile. She started kissing his neck and worked her way down. Kris felt weird inside, like this was something new and not normal. She started unbuttoning his pants, but he stopped her.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Um…not that."**

"**Ok." She passed it off with a giggle and decided to continue. She removed her clothing along with Kris'. He was in a kind of trance; he didn't even know what was going on. He wanted to push her off but then he'd have to tell her why and he wasn't ready for that. They made love that night but afterwards when she was asleep Kris lay awake. He was thinking about Adam.**

**That night Adam also lay awake in his bed, alone. He wondered if his decision was right. He knew that he had to make sure that Kris was over Katy before he could do anything with him. He knew what he was doing because if he didn't make sure Kris was over her, who knows what would happen. One thing was running through his mind all night. What he had done with Kris and what he had felt. Oh my God, what a feeling, it was something. But now he had nothing, he was alone. But then again, Kris might return, he said he wanted to stay forever. Forever, chills ran down his spine. **

**It was a long night for both parties. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, even though it would bring uncertainty and more than likely pain. When Kris got up in the morning he was unusually quite. **

"**I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back."**

"**Ok, what are you going to do?"**

"**Um…stuff."**

"**Stuff?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ok, see you when you get back." She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs.**

**He drove over to Adam's house, hopped out of the car and ran up to his door. He rapidly knocked, in almost a state of panic. Blood pumping, heart aching, wanting Adam. Adam opened the door and was immediately in Kris' arms. **

"**Oh my god I'm so happy to see you."**

"**So I guess this means what I think this means."**

"**Yep, I want you and only you."**

**When Adam heard that he let out a long sigh. He was so happy. This was probably the best day of his life so far. They went inside and sat on the couch. **

"**So do you really want this?"**

"**Of course."**

**Kris decided to show how much he wanted this life. He grabbed him and kissed him. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever. No one knows for how long they remained in that same position, time meant very little. It was bliss. Kris pulled away and said:**

"**Adam?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**They started kissing again and Adam's fingers were in Kris's hair but Kris soon got a hold of himself. **

"**No."**

"**What? Did I do something wrong, or say something wrong?"**

"**No, you're fine, it's Katy."**

"**Oh… right."**

**Later that day, they both went to Kris' house. Before they went in, Adam turned to Kris and said;**

" **You know what this is going to do, and what it means?"**

"**Yes of course, we've been over all of this."**

"**Ok just checking. And you're ok with that?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Alright, if you're fine with it then I am too."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, I want only good things for you."**

"**I don't want to cause you any trouble."**

" **You're not."**

"**Promise?"**

"**I Promise."**

**They entered the house hand-in-hand. At first, Katy didn't know what to think; she thought it was all a joke. Then it hit her like a sack of bricks. Katy almost immediately broke down. She couldn't believe what was going on. It took her some time, but she came to realize was going on and knew that she had to accept it. Once she calmed down, the three of them made plans for Kris. And how they were going to handle everything. The divorce went as smoothly as one can go. After all was said and done, Adam and Kris were free to be together, no strings attached. The next few months were filled with moving and new found love. Soon everything was perfect and Adam and Kris were finally living together. After a few months of pure bliss, Kris popped the question. And of course, Adam said yes. They went to Canada to make it legal and finally they were tied. Forever bound. Which is all they wanted. They were happier than anything and just wanted to be together-forever.**

**THE END**


End file.
